


the makings of a tragedy.

by coraltorches



Category: Devil May Cry, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraltorches/pseuds/coraltorches
Summary: all the time in the world, and still it isn't it enough.anthousa doesn't remember where vergil's humanity ends and where hers began.—a collection of drabbles set within the universe of devil may cry featuring my original character anthousa, and my friend's character zadkiel.





	the makings of a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is first and foremost a completely self-indulgent story written for myself, but also for my two friends who I'm roleplaying shenanigans with B and Wuffs, who are roleplaying Vergil and Zadkiel respectively. Aside from Anthousa and Zadkiel, there are no other prominent original characters (aside from the Greek Gods if you count 'em).
> 
> Most of these will likely be drabbles. The order of how they are written is subject to change, as I may not write these drabbles chronologically.
> 
> The primary ship is Vergil & Anthousa, however, I may add more as it progresses. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy my work!

The entrance to the Underworld grew colder with each visit, Zadkiel deduces, though it doesn’t take the most perceptive of beings to notice this — Since demons ran rampant in the world between Heaven and Hell, places of death thrived and throbbed a bit too much for his liking.

He takes out the pocket watch from his coat, watching the second hand tick in eerie sync with his heartbeat as if it was his therapy. Anthousa had given it to him many years ago, telling him how she ‘won’ it from Aion and thus the timepiece had power she couldn’t quite place a value on. Zadkiel was skeptical at first, but knew better than to argue given the Feather of Hermes she had given him lifetimes ago truly did hold up to her words. 

Naturally, he would never admit any of this to Anthousa. 

The silence about him is deafening, which makes the sound of distant footsteps all the more loud. 

“You’re late.” He says wordlessly to what seemed to be no one in particular. His watch back in the pocket of his pants, his coat slipped off his shoulders as he held it open and up in front of him. 

“Only by a bit.” He sees the top of blonde hair in his line of vision, barely peeking over the top of his coat to see the pair of familiar brown eyes. “Even I cannot foresee the will of the Gods, Zadkiel.” 

“Because that’d be too convenient.” He lets go of the coat once he feels her slip it onto her body, no longer bare assed as a newborn. “But you’ve been gone for too long, Anthousa.”

“I was only gone for a month.” She replies with a frown, pulling out her hair from being tucked into the oversized coat.

“You were gone for two.” 

Anthousa stiffens in place then. “How bad is it?”

“Everything you foresaw?” Zadkiel already had a cigarette in his mouth, and a lighter in another. “It’s a hundred times worse.”

“Of course no one would listen to me.” Not even The Order. Nobody needed the Pythia anymore.

“Even if they did, there wasn’t enough time or resources to prepare us for whatever… This is.” 

He sees her hug her arms across her body, not moving just yet even as she began to walk ahead to nowhere slowly. “Is he too far gone?”

“I don’t think he even knows where he is anymore.”


End file.
